


Beach Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re not swimming today?”





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: secret.

Xion watched from a beach towel as the other swam, splashing each other and laughing. She let out a chuckle as Lea picked Isa and dunked him, Isa came up sputtering and started to chase after Lea as the others cheered. 

“You’re not swimming today?”

Xion looked up to see Olette drying off, she felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at her and quickly looked back towards the water. “I don’t feel very comfortable in a swimsuit.”

“Understandable,” Olette said, taking a seat next to her. She grabbed the sunblock and held it out towards Xion. “Could you help me with my back?”

Xion nodded and moved behind her, pouring some sunblock on her hands and spreading it along Olette’s back and shoulders. “Yours is pretty.”

“Thank you,” Olette said, looking over her shoulder and giving her a smile. “So may I ask what was wrong with the swimsuits? Could you not find one that fit?”

“Something like that,” Xion replied, capping the sunblock and handing it back. She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. 

Olette turned around to face her as she finished applying the sunblock. “Are you alright?”

Xion didn’t answer right away. Her and Olette had been growing close since her arrival to Twilight Town, but there was still a part of her that was afraid of telling her everything about her. She frowned and looked down at the sand, drawing random shapes in the sand. “I uh-the reason I’m not comfortable in a swimsuit is because…” She trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Olette. “I’m like Lea.”

“You’re transgender,” Olette said, her face softening. Xion nodded and Olette reached out, placing a hand on Xion’s arm, giving her a smile. “If you’re interested, I think I know a place where we could find you a good bathing suit that would look great on you. You shouldn’t have to miss out on swimming.” 

“I would appreciate that,” Xion said, feeling herself smile, then it fell. “Olette, I’m not ready to tell the other yet. Roxas, Lea and Isa know but…” She trailed off, hugging her knees again. “I’m not ready.”

“It’ll stay between you and me,” Olette said, standing up and holding out a hand. “Would you like to go get some ice cream with me?”

“What about the boys?” Xion asked, accepting Olette’s hand and standing up. 

“They seem like they’re having fun out there and you were looking a little lonely out here,” Olette said, leading Xion towards the food truck near the beach. “And besides, there’s something I’ve been working up the courage to ask you.”

“What?”

“Let’s get ice cream first,” Olette said with a smile, swinging their hands between them. Xion smiled back at her as they walked, feeling her heart skip in her chest.


End file.
